Shadow
by andrad
Summary: A story where another lost soul tries to find it's purpose. Meet Dava,who can't find her place even in the rough world of vampires and ghouls,as she's looking for the people who she'd once called 'family'. You can find more about Bones' past and his connections with Dava as the story reveales the mistery of the outcasted girl. Inspired by the Night Huntress World.
1. Table of contents

_The legend of Cain and Abel,or,to be more specific,the firstborn human and the first human to of their story was written in the Book of Genesis,but few humans know about what happened after Cain murdered his brother and that,as a punishment,God sentenced him to an eternity of misery._

_Turned him into the first 'vampire' to be more specific._

_He wasn't seen or heard of for a good millenium now,but his lineage was growing almost as fast as the craving for blood tortured every soul who joined them.._

_The word to describe a vampire at first sight is young,beautiful creatures,who are still different from humans,who,even with similar features and structure,don't have the grace and elegance the vampires possess,don't have the perfect,porcelain skin and are nothing in comparison with their enchanting presence._

_Like Cain,all the other vampires were once humans,the only species from whom a vampire can be ancient folklor,there are some refferences related to vampires,who were mostly described as uncontrollabel blood lusting have limits and conscience too...if they aren't starved,that being the point where their instincts took over._

_Vampires eyes turn into a blazing shade of green whenever they lust for someone or for have the most hypnotizing ._

_Ghouls,witches, aren't just bedtime are real,still living among the oblivious homo sapiens._

_Why did I choose to speak of the vampires,you may starters,I am not one of them,but I lived among them._

_What am I? I am... ,the name's Dava,mostly human I suppose._

_What am I doing in this world who doesn't belong to me?Well,The Human Side doesn't fit either,so I am looking for answers and for the family I once lost._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:The story will be from Dava's point and the action will take place in The Night Huntress World,where she will cross pats with some of the characters and things will be changed accordingly for her to exist story couldn't come close to the actual Night Huntress World but I said I'd give it a try and see what comes out,so here we are.

I walked through the busy streets of Miami hoping,for some idiots benefit,that he was was the second time I got informations from him and if he got it wrong again I would make sure I was his last last person he ever sees.

_But this is what I get for 'working' with rouge vampires._I sighed as I made my way to Taboo,one of the most frequented clubs in the area from what I was music was blasting from inside,too loud even with the doors closed.I got to the front,ignoring the line of humans waiting to come in as they shot me dirty looks or nasty comments.

_I would go home and lock my door if I were you folks._They had no friking idea the club wasn't just packed with booze and female company,totally oblivious to undead.

As I went to the bouncers,who weren't quiet breathing or alive either,I flashed them the card Cash gave me and their irritated expressions changes as they let the 'human' walk through.

Alright,I always said Cash was a cocky son of a bitch but the rumors about him controlling most of the Miami's underground world are to be taken one thousand and some years vampire is pretty tough,but owed me for saving his ass when the accident with some ghouls happened.A group of them is something even for me so Cash would have been shredded to being one way to kill a other are silver through his heart or having their head chopped off.

I headed to the bar and ordered a cocktail._Well make it quick_._And...There you are._I scan the crowd and find the person I'm looking at the V.I.P lounge,surrounded by his people is one of the ancient ones,who are the most powerful Master vampires.

Long raven hair was framming his sharp but handsome features, also sporting a bored and disinterested expression._Living for over five thousand years does this to you._I scoffed,my eyes never living presence was imposing even as he didn't reveal his power,but again if he did most will have had trouble breathing in the already packed club.

Being near powerful vampires from the is overwhelming for the weaker ones and the people who can feel them,even if I could handle it.I thought about ways of getting his attention to make a simple request I was sure he could handle,as he is Master of the line my father belongs to,even if he wasn't the one to sire him.

A reasonable talk and some answers was all I asked for.

I downed my drink and turned towards where he was,my eyes locking with his the next instant.A sharp but not not really unpleasant current run down my spine as I looked into his piercing green weren't the bright green I saw whenever I pissed one of his kind or they thought of how delicious I looked,but I couldn't find them less enticing.

Snapping from my short daze I pulled my dagger from the back of my jeans and sliced my hand with a quick my blood's scent filled the air,two things happened:most nonhumans froze,then a strong wave of power flooded the room.I have known without looking the choking current came from others got the idea too,as they stepped aside and dragged the drunk humans with them,leaving me room to come forward.

A smirk was playing on my features as I closed the space to his table,putting the dagger back in place. He was studying me with curious eyes,while one of his men made a move to stop me._They never learn._I internally sighed and let the familiar feeling take over.

In the blink of an eye I felt my arms,legs and torso shred,the ripples of pain continuing to my spine._That sounds like I'm turning into Hulk but hold your horses._As it came,the pain disappeared and I didn't move from where I was,but from my right I heard an audible crack of bones and the vampire that came for me was thrown into the crowd.

When he fell to the ground, the shadows returned and surrounded my frame.A flicker of surprise crossed Mencheres' face but didn't last and his people snapped from their haze as they charged at moving my eyes from Mencheres,I heard as the shadows broke bones,skulls and other parts from the vampires._Today you're all lucky._I wasn't going to kill them as I needed Ares and decapitating his men wasn't considered polite.

As the vampires were thrown into the crowd,the people started panicking and rushed to the exits._So much for the smooth approach._I finished with the vampires and the shadows returned.I bent over Ares who,as all the fighting happened, observed me and whispered into his ear.

"I would appreciate if we could talk privately." I chuckled at his impassiveness and lifted to my full did the same and managed to look more intimidating because I barely reached his chin.

"This way." He said like we previously had tea and I didn't beat the crap out of some of his line in front of Masters would have had my neck after a stunt like this and he was strong enough to kill me if he wanted._So..he must be bored to death._


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

I sit in what I supposed was Mencheres' place for the time he spent in Miami and I was a little taken 's common knowledge ancient vampires are filthy rich,dad is too,but this is a little to much.

I ended up at an enourmous mansion in Miami and one of the biggest I've went to._Alright,you like to have intimacy but please,something this size it's too don't you put up a sign with 'Free expensive shit' and invite some burglars...Wait,forgot he's one of the big bad vampires._These were some of my thoughts as I continue my staring match with Mencheres.

He did this the whole time,exiting the club,in the car and at the our way out of the club people could have mistaken us for a couple,with him wearing a stylish button up and dark jeans,looking on my side as I was wearing vans,jeans and a shirt.

'Nice...place.' _If you're queen Elizabeth._ I tried to start a conversation without voicing my not-so-polite opinions and he dawned on me he's a Master,so he could read human thoughts and apparently mine too.I managed to get him out of my head and he finally spoke.

'Nice tricks _Dava.'Oh so you do know me._It would have been surprising,if we weren't talking about a Master.I wasn't supposed to be...whatever I was.A living,breathing paradox in some ways.

'Thanks?...I'm not the only one with the juju haven't you killed me when I beat your men?'

'You've grown up to be an interesting person.' He said,intrigued._Take a picture it lasts longer!Wouldn't that be wonderful?_I sarcastically thought._I know I am a freak but let's skip the basics shall we?_'Why do you want to see him?' He asked._Finally getting somewhere!_

'Some...unfinished business?' I tried,the sentence comming out more as a question.I didn't really know why I was looking for dad and Rodney after they I wanted a reason for being left alone,or I simply felt lonely._That's what makes freaks are unique as well as lonely._

He gave me another emotionless stare(not that I got anything else from him).Even all the way here I couldn't help but notice he was an attractive guy by any ,handsome,well built,turned at a young girls dream bad I wasn't into those that I have anything with sex or I'm a have really 'uninhibited' personalities and I lived with dad,plus what I'd seen in the past 2 years made me decide any kind of relationship wasn't worth my to mention I didn't feel attracted to people.'

'As his grandsire you can discuss the matter with me.' He snaped me out of thinking about my endless list of motives for which a relationship with someone could kill you and/or the person you associate with.

'It's something I _need _to discuss with him personally.' I told him in the best calm tone I could muster.

'In that case - ' He begins thoughtfully.' - in three days I finish my business in Miami and we'll pay Bones a visit.' He announced and my jaw nearly fell off it's hinges.'For the time being,you will settle in one of the guest rooms here.' He said matter-of-factly.

His last sentence brought me back from the initial shock._After two years the son of a bitch simply tells me he'll just arrange a tea party?Bullshit._

'Of course.' I stood up and smiled. 'Not.' My facade dropped and I glared at him.'I could care less about you knowing me but you better keep some rough bastards,chains and isolated rooms around if you think you have a chance to keep me around _Master.'_

'No one's intending to keep you here by force Dava.' He explained.

'Thanks for nothing.' I sat up and walked towards the door.

'And good luck finding him.' He called after me,making me stop in my tracks._This is the closest you got to finding the._The hopeful part of me was screaming but I still had doubts._What do I have to lose anyway?_I asked myself as I think things through a bit it was a dead end I would kill the guy and continue doing hitman jobs I got from time to time,or he killed fair to me.

'Three days?' I faced him again.'It better be worth it.' I casually laid down on the sofa but a threat was clear in my voice,which he dismissed.

'Since it's already morning someone will show you to your room then we can have breakfast.'He instructed as a butler entered the nodded towards the guy,his arrogant smirk never leaving his face._Bastard._

I walked into my room the apartment as it was that big ,discarded my clothes and got into warm water on my skin felt great,but I kept thinking of the cold looking misterious Master vampire.

_And I ended up staying here.I got myself in weirder situations in the past so...I'll see if he speaks the days..._

I went into the bedroom in only a towel to find my suitcases._How much have I stayed in the shower?_

'For quite some 's past 8.' Mencheres' voice startled me._Shit!I could have killed him..._I gave him a look as he didn't budge from the door to let me get .He just stayed there staring back at me.I rolled my eyes and unlocked one of the bags,then grabbed a pair of panties and a bra._If you're gonna openly perv on me lets make it worth seeing._It's my body and I'm perfectly conscious men,even women are attracted to me from past countless rape attempts can be proof of this,but they stopped at 'attempts' since they died before touching me.I've used my looks many times before so this isn't different.

Sure the towel would not drop off me,I sat on the edge of the bed,my eyes locking with his.I lifted my legs in the air and leaned my upper body on the dark purple satin covers,making the towel reveal even more of my breathed in my scent,not blinking and a flash of bright green crossed over his emerald eyes._I'm you'd already get all hot and bothered.(_For everyones knowledge,making a vampire hot and bothered isn't the smartest thing to do.)I adressed him this thought but I didn't get a reply,so I pushed it forward.I was done putting my panties on so I got back up,turned my back to him and dropped the towel.

I could feel his eyes on me and the warm sensation from last night returned.I clasped my bra and rummaged my bags for a sweater,also finding out he hadn't moved a muscle and was still staying in the doorway.I suddenly realised we didn't make direct contact at all and I got curious._How would it be to touch you?...Or if you touched me..._I blocked my thoughts,as I found a fluffy sweater and put it over my head._Something is definetly wrong with I PMS-ing?Yes,definetly._I rolled my eyes at my lame excuse for maybe taking a slight,tiny,insignificant interest in Mencheres._Am I really interested?He looks fine and it would really be a first to like someone but..._

'If you are done with your internal debate we can have breakfast.' He offered and steped aside from the door._Did I?Did he...Shit!_'Stay calm I wasn't reading your are mostly thinking all over your face.' He explained with a chuckle.

'Breakfast sounds good.' I tried to brush off my irritation towards the smartass.

We walked down the endless halway until he stopped and we entered a room with so much food it could feed an question a normal person would ask would be why was there an open buffet,but we already established I am not.

'Are you trying to make me gain weight so you can eat me afterwards?' I asked while going over the long table and picking some fruits.

We were facing eachother,me munching some grapes and he with a glass of what I hoped was wine._It's breakfast for God's sake._

'So...I grew up to be 'interesting'?' I asked,quoting his words,the curiosity getting the best of me.

'I once paid Bones a visit and found out he and Rodney were taking care of a little girl,then figured out more about why they didn't send her into foster.'I felt hurt knowing that if not for my 'uncontrollable condition' I would have been get ridden of by the persons who still meant the world to me,but brushed it off.

'How did you recognized me last night?'As I already started I could as well continue with the questions and he was courteous enough to answer.

'First you looked familiar,so was your scent,but then I saw my people on the floor without you twiching a muscle.'He stated and I chuckled.

'If even an ancient Master hadn't seen something like me before I should get an award.' I smiled bitterly.

'It had to start from somewhere and if I hadn't seen it doesn't mean you're the first.'

'Thank you for the assurance but I'll stick with the 'freak' premise for the time being.' I shot.'A 'thing' that doesn't associate with 'any thing'.Not a demon,witch, I'll make the best pet eva.'I couldn't help but feel disgusted remembering the ones who thought of me and my mother as double deals._But she didn't let them get to was that night..._I got up and headed for the door without another word.I couldn't let myself show weakness.I couldn't let myself show anything.

I somehow managed to find my room and went straight into bed,hugging a pillow tightly and falling into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_I was surrounded by darkness.I couldn't feel,see or breath,I was numb.I was ._

_Light flooded my vision in a rush and it was like I came being alive where I woke up was and howls were thrown my way,comming from dark figures covered in blood,some of them with fangs and glowing green shed we were in made their threatening appearance and bone-chilling noises seem more terrifying,as the only one who stood between me and the creatures was the petite figure of a woman._

_She was also blood stained,but looking at her comforted she was there I knew things were going to be blurry forms moved with unnatural speed towards her,mouths open,revealing sharp fangs,but the woman didn't didn't get a chance to reach her as black shadows crawled their way out of the womans back and in an instant thrown the creatures away._

_More growls were heard as all the monsters charged towards the she kept her calm stance as the shadows were cutting through flesh and throwing away anything on their way._

_I was snapped out of my daze as a hand roughly pulled at my hair,making me stand up from the floor.I cried in pain,making the woman turn and with her the shadows came my way.I wasn't afraid,knowing it wouldn't hurt me,but the grip on my head loosened until it wasn't even there,then I heard bones cracking and a scream behind me.I didn't look back.I didn't have to be afraid of the thing as it wasn't died but I couldn't help but be relieved,as that should have been me if not it._

_My relief was shortlived because the woman concentrated her attention on me and one of the creatures took advantage of that,came behind her and ripped her throath open.I watched as her wide blue eyes grew even bigger,her clothes soaking in her own blood and even as she was the one dying,she reached her hand out to me._

_'Da...- ' She tried to speak but was choking in her own blood,then the one who bit her let her fall on the ground.' - Da-va.'Her voice cracked before she went completly still._

_I felt my heart rip open. I wanted to scream at her to wake up,but it was useless and I was more than that.I was completely figures didn't even had time to get to me as from the womans body the shadows began flowing at an alarming were like a storm,devastating anything on their way and the creatures were no exception._

_They were heading straight for me and I closed my eyes,praying it wouldn't it did.I felt them going through me,my skin being ripped off me,and whole body shredding, then it stopped.I thought I was dead,but I opened my eyes to see I was in the shed,and some figures were still standing,as threatening as before._

_They were near the woman and I suddenly wanted them to leave her.I didn't want them as before,the same shadows rose up and charged towards the creatures lurking over the womans difference was this time they came from behind me.I could fell seemed to be a part of me but at the same time something else and I was glad it got rid of the bad creatures._

_I walked to the woman,my vision getting blurier as I closed the space between us,as screams and wails echoed around the some time I realised I was the one crying over the woman,holding onto her for dear life.I looked at my arms,now covered in her blood then saw someone above me._

_A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my body ,lifted me off the corpse and I didn't fight it,letting the numbness overtake me._

_'Bloody Christ...' I heard the person holding me mutter as we exited the room.'Mommy...'I whimpered one last time before the darkness consumed me once again._

_This time what I saw felt more foreign,like I wasn't doing anything.I was just a spectator,watching things I shouldn't have been witnessing._

_It was a man,holding a woman by her throat,spitting curses in her face,getting angrier as he saw her becomming more more threats,the man threw a punch in her stomach,knocking the air out of her,then threw her on the ground kicking her multiple times.I could feel the rising,sickening pleasure of the man as he hit her and she cried for help,begged for him to then I took in the surroundings and noticed it was a large street and some people stopped at the scene as others ignored it and continued street looked different,from another time,but the shocking reality was that no one even as the man straddled the woman and ripped her dress me,they could have done something,but they choose to witness the womans misery,becomming persons as horrible as the man himself._

_I was looking at two men,fighting each other with the same simply purpose to both had knives and were determined to get out alive from there,but they knew they might not make knives made contact,punches were thrown and dodged but one of them kneed the other in the stomach and as he fell to the ground the knive didn't hesitate and burried deep in his was no remorse,no angsty satisfaction he felt over his 'victory' made me want to throw up,and also sad at what can be done._

_From all the mixed feeling there the one who stood out the most was if screams could be heard outside the room and smoke began to fill the air the room felt feeling that was eating the man in the room sorrow,sadness and... was love for the woman in front of seemed as calm as he was,a peaceful expression on her face,almost acted so casual if not for the smoke and ruckus outside you would have thought about a date,or friends meeting._

_'You are not alone.' He said with a strained voice._

_'Everyone feels .It's your fault I ended this way.' She said as she moved to the french doors and pulled the curtains,letting the sunset lights creep into the room.'People don't need eachother can always find a replacement for any relationship can be world where I was born in,one that I'm sick of.'She turned to face the man again as she continued.'Will you be capable of finding me a replacement?...' She finished with a smile,one that once may have filled the man's heart with joy,but was now a faded memory,overshadowed by mistakes and some reason he seemed really familiar,unlike the other faces I've seen.'...Because I couldn' after three decades I kept the memory of my beloved unstained,until now I mourned his death,not knowing his murderer was by my side all this time!'Her voice rose with every word as her anger and pain surfaced at once._

_She walked past him,leaving a promise behind.'I will get my revenge.'Alone in that room,the man was just starting to feel the consequences of what he'd done and it pained him betrayed his love._

I heard a faint voice as an arm was gently shaking me.I opened my eyes and met Mencheres' piercing stare.I was confused at first then remember what I had dreamed worst part was the things actually happened,even if most of them not to were memories of the people the shadows real night terrors.

'I heard you...'He spoke softly and caressed my face.I noticed I was crying in my sleep and tried to whipe the tears,but they kept flowing and I started sobbing.

'I- I want them to stop.' I whimpered and he wrapped his arms around me while I buried my face in his felt oddly familiar and I wasn't that ashamed I broke down in front of I had terrors I usually woke up,then took me a few hours to calm down,but I gradually calmed down,trying to make the trembling stop too.

'They are 're not alone,' He shushed me and the deja vu feeling wasn't leaving.

'We've done this before.' I spoke after a while,as I laid in the bed,with Mencheres seated beside didn't make a move to leave and I honestly didn't want him to._It's something else that I feel I need to remember but can't..._

' we're younger.'

'And did I accidentaly let the shadows through you?' I asked,remembering bits of the dream.

'Now you have more control over them.'

'I saw you too.' I said,reffering to the memory I got from him.

'I know.' He simply says.

'Was she...-' I tried to ask but he beat me to it.

'My wife.'Regret could still be heard in his voice,after all that time.

'I thought vampires can't divorce...' I felt kind of ashamed knowing such an intimate part of his life so I blurted out the first thing that came in my mind.

'We can' you can say we're even now as I know about you too.'A small smile pulled at my lips.

'Uhm...What time it is?' I tried to change the subject,a little uncomfortable so close to him as I wasn't scared to death anymore.

'You slept for quite some 's seven.'

'And now we're having dinner so I become more tasty,right?' I raised an eyebrow at him playfully._I ended up joking with my dads grandsire._

'Unfortunately,I'll leave in half an hour.'

' can't!' I quickly said.'You'll turn into ashes!It's still dawn so it's dangerous!' I finished wiggling my hands over my head for emphasis.

'I'm reminding you real vampires can manage sun,Dava.' He tried in a serious tone but failed.

'I wanted to say it.' I grinned and got out of bed to shower.

'We'll have breakfast when I return.'He offered.

'Wha- Wait,wait,wait! I'm not staying here like a puppy waiting for you to come home.'I clarified as I rummaged through my suitcases for clothes and underwear.

'You are not comming with me.'

'Sorry but I'm a big girl vamp.' I winked at him and entered the bathroom.'Plus when did I say something about going with ya?' I questioned as I turned around to find Mencheres in front of me._Damn vampire speed!_

'You aren't going alone.' He frowned and didn't seem to give space to argue.

'Who are you to decide that for me?' I admited he was a little intimidating but I needed to keep my ground.

'Dava...You don't know - 'He began but I cut him off.

'Please don't come with that-_I have no idea what's outside-_bullshit.I was out there enough to see for myself even if I didn't have other's horrible memories _and _my own to remind me this world is hell.'I looked straight in his eyes._You just got a glimpse of my thoughts vamp,don't presume you know what's in there._

He stepped forward and leaned closer until our noses were almost touching.'We're leaving in half an hour.'With that he turned on his heels and left,then I let out a breath of heart was beating fast as my brain recovered from overdrive but I kinda won this one so a grin made its appearance on my face and I discarded my clothes,then stepped into shower.

_Time to get ready..._


End file.
